


beda kasta

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [3]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Filan dapat pakaian kasual untuk pemotretannya yang bertema romansa.





	beda kasta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Konsepnya _romance_ tapi kok bajunya kasual gini?" tanya Hosea yang sedikit-banyak paham mengenai busana karena pekerjaan sampingannya.

Pertanyaan Hosea itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Filan tampil sepenuhnya kasual. Cowok itu mengenakan kaus kuning lengan pendek, celana parasut biru tua, _sneakers_ hitam, dan kupluk cokelat. Tidak ketinggalan, diikatkan lengan jaket cokelat ke pinggang Filan. Memang sangat kasual, agak kurang cocok untuk suasana romantis.

"Biar beda kasta sama Carmell," jawab Axel asal.

" _Ndak_ usah sejujur itu bisa lo, Xel," balas Filan dengan wajah suram.

"Wow, foto sama gebetan, wow," sahut Valent yang seperti biasa, sedang asyik mengunyah keripik. Di sampingnya, ada Altan yang sedang berjuang keras menahan emosi.

Filan mengerjap. Benar juga. Dia akan berfoto bersama Carmell, ya...?

"Kak Hos," panggil Filan.

"Oi," sahut Hosea.

"Pegangin."

"Hah?"

" **Pegangin.** "

Filan pingsan sejenak.


End file.
